


Halloween Party

by Bittersweet



Series: October Prompts [17]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Haunted Houses, M/M, Poltergeists, Toronto Maple Leafs, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 21:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12397044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersweet/pseuds/Bittersweet
Summary: Willy wanted an authentic haunted house to host his Halloween party. He got his wish.





	Halloween Party

“You’re not ready to go yet?”

Auston didn’t look up from the puzzle he was building on the kitchen table. “I already told you I’m not going.”

“But why?” Mitch whined.

“Because I don’t like Halloween.”

Mitch stared, at a loss about what to say to that. “But…it’s Halloween!”

Auston smirked. “Have a good time your Countlyness.”

Mitch pulled his cape around him and left the apartment, muttering to himself between his pointy fake teeth. He couldn’t believe Auston would really rather sit at home building a puzzle, of a kitten in a basket of yarn no less, than go to a party on the spookiest night of the year. And now he owed Willy ten bucks since he hadn’t been able to convince Auston to come with him.

He reached the buildings underground parking lot and got into his car, careful not to close his cape in the door. It wasn’t a long drive to the address of the house Willy had rented for his party but it had started to rain and Mitch was glad he hadn’t decided to walk by the time he pulled up in front of the old Victorian mansion that looked like it was straight out of a horror film.

It looked like most of the other guys were already there and Mitch hurried up the front steps. He reached for the old-fashioned knocker and stared as the door swung open before he’d even touched it. He shrugged. It must not have been latched; probably Kappy’s fault.

“Hello?” he called stepping into the dark foyer.

“Mitch!” Willy shouted running down the central staircase towards him. “Don’t let the—” he broke off and Mitch jumped as the door slammed behind him. “Son of a bitch!” Willy sank down onto the steps.

“Uh what’s going on Willy?” Mitch asked looking at the door suspiciously and then turning his attention to his teammate. In the faint light he could just make out his pirate costume.

“I wanted a haunted house for my party,” Willy said with a short laugh. “I guess I got it. The house won’t let us leave, Mitch.”

“That’s crazy,” Mitch scoffed. He twisted the door handle and frowned when it didn’t budge. “Where’s everyone else?”

“I think the house is separating us,” Willy said the pitch of his voice rising. “I haven’t seen anyone else in I don’t know how long! I thought it was luck that I happened to come out of the top of the stairs just as you were coming in but I think that the house was just getting my hopes up—”

“Willy, calm down!” Mitch said clutching his teammate’s shoulders. “Take deep breaths okay?” He waited while Willy took three deep breaths, letting them out shakily. “Good. Now come on, there’s got to be something we can do to get out of here.”

 

Mitch was having a hard time keeping Willy calm as they wandered through the halls of the mansion. He could see why his friend was freaked out, the mansion had secret passages and the halls all looked the same. Add the low, ominous music that seemed to follow them everywhere and the dim lighting and it was difficult not to let his imagination run away with him.

They went around a corner and were nearly run over by Kappy.

“Willy!” Kasperi threw his arms around him. “I can’t believe I found you!”

“What were you running from?” Mitch asked.

“Mitch?” Kasperi looked at him in surprise. “When did you get here? Never mind, do you have a way out?”

Mitch shook his head. “That’s what we were looking for when we found you.”

“Shit, man there is something evil happening in this house.” Before Kasperi had finished talking there was a low rumbling laugh that echoed down the hall and Mitch shivered as a sudden chill passed through the hall.

Mitch’s eyes widened as he saw something float through the hall in front of him, phasing through the wall to his left. “Guys, I’ve got an idea but you’re not going to like it.”

 

Mitch knew they were taking a chance splitting up but if this was going to work they needed to have as many people searching for the kitchen as possible. They were also looking out for any of their other teammates to get them searching as well but so far Mitch hadn’t seen anyone since he had left Willy and Kappy.

He pushed open a door and did a silent fist pump as he found himself in the kitchen. He started searching through the cupboards, ripping open the packages of anything that had a lot of salt and dumping them into the middle of his cape, wrapping the material around them in a make shift bag. He headed back out into the hall and started walking keeping an eye out for what he was sure was a poltergeist or any of his teammates.

He was on the second floor when he heard the rumbling laughter again. He looked around and spotted the same white shape as before. “Hey!” he shouted at it, flinging his salt filled cape around it. As his arms and the material closed around the poltergeist he suddenly felt himself falling forward and landed abruptly in the wet muddy empty lot, the rest of his teammates standing nearby, looking around in confusion.

“What happened?” Zaitsev asked.

“Mitch?” Willy asked helping Mitch to his feet as everyone looked to Mitch for an explanation.

Mitch shook his head. “Let’s just get out of here while we can.”

 

“Hey Mitch,” Auston called as he heard the door open. “How was the party?” His eyes widened as Mitch limped into the room, dripping mud and water onto the floor, and collapsed into a chair.

“You’re right,” Mitch said. “Halloween sucks.”


End file.
